


A Wish, A Promise Of Magic

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Healing, M/M, Magic, Promises, Stolen Kisses, Wish, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker believes in Magic. [A short 100 word Obikin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish, A Promise Of Magic

Anakin Skywalker believes in magic.

His mother, Shmi, promised him it is true. She would narrate tales of its wonder and power when he was little. She would sing it to him before every sleep.

All you needed to do is believe.

Anakin gives his Master a kiss every time he is injured as a wish that he will pull though. He kisses every hurt that is uncovered and a single one upon his lips. Each conveying softly spoken magic words unsaid.

No matter how badly hurt his Master has been, he has always come though.

Maybe magic is true.


End file.
